Voor Altijd
Voor Altijd (tot de dood ons scheid en zelfs dan nog) ''Dit verhaal speelt zich af in de toekomst, de meisjes en jongens zijn +/- 20 jaar oud...'' Nadat Tsuki 'ja' zei tegen Kyoya's aanzoek voelde ze zich onzeker, kon ze voor altijd de zijne zijn?? Tsuki was vroeg wakker geworden en stond nu aan de lavabo in de badkamer haar op te frissen toen haar oog op haar verlovings ring viel. Ze vond het maar vreemd om de blayder-handschoenen die ze van Kyoya kreeg te vervangen door zijn ring, die prachtig was. De ring was van echt zilver met bovenop drie rijen ingelegde diamanten die schitterden in de zon, binnenin de ring stond zijn en haar naam. Ze keek nog even als in trance naar de ring tot ze een kuch achter zich hoorde. Daar stond hij, met een brede glimlach op zijn gezicht die ze zo mooi was dat ze niet anders kon doen dan er verdwaasd naar staren. Kyoya lachte luid en sloeg zijn armen om haar middel "Klaar voor de grote dag?" vroeg hij, ze knikte even. Er klonk een luid gebons op de deur, "Stuur haar naar buiten of we komen haar halen!" riep Myuu luid en Aki, Madoka en Misaki lachten luid. "Ik moet gaan, anders slopen ze je nog!" grinnikte ze en als afscheid zoende ze haar Kyoya en binnen een paar uur haar echtgenoot... "Tsuki, het is maar een jurk!!!" riep Misaki luid, Tsuki's pupillen waren streepjes geworden en haar mond stond wijd open bij het zien van de jurk; haar grote nachtmerrie. De jurk was -natuurlijk- lang en wit met een vorm die haar zandloperfiguur goed zou accentueren, er zat een middellange slip in en langs de slip lagen parels; het zaten zelfs lange mouwen aan zodat Tsuki het zou accepteren. Niet dus. Tsuki was nog steeds bevroren maar Misaki lachte luid: "Hahaaaa, ik zal Myuu halen die propt je er wel in met man en macht!!" , dat wist Tsuki wel en dus pakte ze de jurk aan met trillende handen en trok hem voorzichtig aan "Als je vandaag nog wilt trouwen zou ik maar in een hogere versnelling gaan!" zei Misaki sarcastisch, Tsuki keek haar aan met samengeknepen ogen aan en met een zucht zat ze in de jurk. Aki kwam binnen en begon in haar handen te klappen "Bravo, Misaki je hebt haar in een jurk gekregen!", Aki had haar violetblauwe jurk al aan die alle bruidsmeisjes (D.w.z. thumb|left|Tsuki's moeder RachelleMyuu, Madoka, Aki en Misaki) droegen. Tsuki zuchtte nog dieper en sloot haar ogen. "Dit is het moment" fluisterde ze en ze stapte voet voor voet de trap af, tot ze haar moeder zag. "Mama?" vroeg ze twijfelend en haar moeder stond met open armen van geluk te wenen. "Je bent prachtig lieverd, je toekomstige mag van geluk spreken dat hij met jou trouwt!" en beiden lachte al wenend van het geluk. "Mama, mijn make-up gaat uitlopen!" zei Tsuki en ze lachtte weer, nu ging alles perfect. "komt papa niet?" vroeg ze verbaasd aan haar moeder en haar moeder schudde traag haar hoofd. "Hij is niet echt tevreden met Kyoya..." Tsuki ging haar dag niet laten verpesten en knuffelde haar moeder gewoon "Ik weet dat het traditie is dat je vader het doet maar... Wil jij me naar het altaar begeleiden, ik breek graag de traditie!" Rachelle -haar moeder- knikte in een poging haar tranen te bedwingen en nam haar bij de arm, richting het altaar. Myuu ging voorop als bruidsmeisje gevolgd door Misaki, Madoka en Aki. Alles was prachtig maar niet tethumb|Tsuki in haar bruidsjurk overdreven, het was immers Tsuki's grote dag. Er waren moderne wit-houten banken en in het midden lag een lichtgroene loper die tot aan het altaar liep waar over een witte rozen boog liep, daar stond haar Kyoya nog steeds breed te glimlachen in een zwart kostuum. Naast Kyoya stond Tsuki's getuige Yu in een wit kostuum en Kyoya's getuige Gingka de priester wachte ongeduldig toen eindelijk de bruiloftsmars werd gespeeld met een heleboel extra noten die het veel mooier en minder stijfjes maakten. Op het ritme van de muziek liep Tsuki naar voren en iedereen keek haar aan waardoor er een lichte blos op haar wangen kwam. Ze stond nu naast Kyoya waar ze elkaars geloften voorlazen. Ze moest de priester nazeggen maar toen hij zei: "Tot de dood ons scheidt" voegde Tsuki er glimlachend aan toe: "En zelfs dan nog!". Dankzij Myuu kwam er ook een ellenlange receptie waardat Tsuki en Kyoya met iedereen moesten dansen. Tsuki bedankte haar vriendinnen om haar om te praten het toch groots aan te pakken, het was de mooiste dag van haar leven; dit zou ze nooit vergeten.... Al de gasten kwamen Tsuki uitzwaaien toen ze de auto instapten en naar hun huwelijksreis bestemming gingen,Kyoya lachte en nam haar hand vast. Haar ogen vielen dicht en ze droomde dat ze er al was.... thumb|left Categorie:Bestanden